


MocaRan oneshots

by Moca_for_president_UwU



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moca_for_president_UwU/pseuds/Moca_for_president_UwU
Summary: Just some MocaRan onesots, i only posted the one in chapter 1 of these to my wattpad @_Moca_For_President_I never posted the rest of them, MOST OF THESE WERE DRAFTS, i'm not a confident writer- so lol don't go hard on me, hope ya enjoy the things i wrote and never posted until now UwU





	1. 「confession under the nightsky」

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the only one you would find on my wattpad, pls tell me if you think the other ones will be worth posting on there

Ran's POV

it was night time   
Moca and i were outside lying down on a hill in the cold grass

"Hey Ran~ look! A star! Isn't it so pretty~? OoO" Moca said pointing at the blue painted sky

"It is,Moca" i said while smiling

「I don't know why but I'm really happy when i'm with her」

"But you know what's prettier?~" Moca said 

"What?"

"You,Ran~ you're the prettiest of all the stars to me~ ^^"

「Yeah...that's why」

"Oh c'mon shut it!" I said giggling 

"You're blushing tho~ UwU"  
Moca said with her usual smug face

「Pfft,she's so dumb,i love her tho」

"You know...i really like to spend time like this" i said putting my hand on Moca's

"We should do it more often..."  
I said as she moved her hand so that we were holding hands

"Ran~..."

"You know...i want to tell you something..." i said

「This is it...i will...i will confess to her...then...  
I will finally be happy with her..."」

"Moca,i...i"

(both) "love you!" 

"W-what?...You...What?..."

"i love you Ran~ I always did~ ^^"

「she...loves me?...」

"you...do...?"

"of course i do Ran~ aww~ don't cry~"  
Moca said while making that smug face again

"i'm just...so happy"

Moca set up and put me in her lap 

Then she hugged me

"Does...that mean we're a thing now...?" i said 

"definetly~ ^^"

Then Moca started kissing me and we fell backwards. Moca on top of me.

We were both laughing and i was crying with happiness

「This is the happiest i've ever been in a while...thanks Moca」

"i love you Moca Aoba,please never change" i smiled

"Same as always,huh?~ ^^"

"Same as always."


	2. 「Fever」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has a fever and Moca goes to her house to help her feeling less lonely
> 
> (See notes lol, also this goes kinda nsfw Later on 👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda cringe lmao but i wanna get the cringe O U T 
> 
> Lol

RAN'S POV 

It's been 3 hours since the lesson started...

And I just hate to stay in this box...

But...It's not like I can just skip class again...*sigh* 

I wish things were easier...

...my whole head feels like it's spinning right now...ugh...

And i'm really cold...

Maybe I got a fever. Hmm...

"Teacher,I think I have a fever." I said

Then he said "go to the infirmary Mitake san"

So I got up and left the class feeling as if I was about to faint

As I reached the infirmary I felt my feet couldn't keep going and the nurse had to catch me before falling...

How embarrassing...

"Hey are you ok!?" She asked as if I didn't just almost faint -_-

"No. I think i'm sick" I said

"Let me take a look!" She said

After like 10 minutes she said 

"Yes,you have a fever,sorry for you,go home and rest" she said

So I walked back into class,packed my things and left to go home

Later :

Still Ran's POV

I woke up feeling really bad and my head hurts even more...

And it's so lonely here...

I want Moca...

Wait! What am I saying!? Am I crazy!?

Plus she's probably asleep anyways...

But...I really need Moca here...I guess i-I could call her...

So I picked up the phone and called Moca

"H-Hey Moca..."

"Ran~ How are you feeling~?"

"Wait! Why are you up at this hour!? It's 2 am!"

"I know,I know~ I was reading manga~"

"that explains a lot"

"So,how are you feeling~?"

"I'm a bit lonely...a-and I was wondering if you could-"

"I'll be right there as fast as possible~ *smug face*"

"T-thanks..."

Then I hang up

Ugh...I tripped on my words again...

20 minutes later

Where the hecc is she!?

She promised she'd be-

As I got lost into my thoughts I heard my house's door open

(Yes, Moca owns the keys to my house)

Then my room's door slowly opened 

"Hii~" Moca said carrying a bag

"What is that?" I said confused

"I bought bread for us~" 

"O-ok..." 

She then sat on my bed and helped me up

"T-thanks..."

She then shoved some bread in my mouth and had her fingers covered in my saliva

NO ONE'S POV

Then Moca processed in putting her fingers covered in Ran's saliva in her mouth

"Ran~ your saliva tastes good~ can I get more of it?~"

Then Ran blushed and thought

'this is my chance with Moca...should I...no...no I don't think i'm ready...  
Well...the others are not here...so...I guess I could...'

Then Ran gave Moca an intense kiss on the lips and Moca was really surprised

Then Ran broke the kiss to take her breath

"So cute~ I want more~" 

So Moca kissed Ran on surprise as she fell on the bed and Moca proceeded to shove her tounge into Ran's mouth then she broke the kiss and had a string of Ran's saliva dripping from her mouth,ran was complictly red at this point,both for the fever and the embarrassment 

"Ran~ you're a really good kisser~ let's do it again sometime~ *smug face*"

"Moca...my head hurts..." Ran said covering her forehead trying to stop the pain and cover the blush

So Moca got up and got a wet towel,kissed her fore head and then placed the towel on Ran's forehead 

Then she putted Ran under the blankets and Moca got up and was about to leave when

"W-wait! P-please don't leave! I-I...need you here!..." Ran said extremely blushy

"Fu,fu,fu Ran really loves Moca Chan so much,huh~? *smug face*"

"S-shut it! I'm...just..."

"Lonely, right? Don't worry~ Moca chan is not gonna leave her precious Ran~ UwU"


	3. 「The Pocky」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cringe chapter of slight nsfw
> 
> Moca and Ran spend time together at Ran's house but then things start to get boppin' 👀

Band practice just ended and Moca was gonna stay at Ran's place that day

So they went home together 

While going home Moca stopped by and bought some pocky.

They later got to Ran's house

"My dad isn't home also I will be taking a shower now,do whatever you want,same as always"

"Can I take a shower too~?"

Ran was blushing "F-fine..."

So they entered the bathroom and Moca started to unbotton Ran's jacket

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Helping you out,that's what friends do~"

"I can do it on my own!"

"So mean~ TwT"

As they got undressed they both got into the bathtub

Moca helped Ran washing her back

Then she pressed herself against Ran

She was getting close

A little too close

"H-Huh..." Ran was beet red

Then Moca hugged her from being accidentally ending up touching Ran's boobs with her hands

"So soft~" soon after Moca was playing with Ran's boobs

Ran was stuttering,speechless and blushy

She quickly got up and dried herself off while trying not to make eye contact with the ivory haired girl

"Fu,fu,fu,you're so cute Ran~ UwU"

"S-stop that! S-shut it!"

After they got into towels they went upstairs to Ran's room 

Moca pulled out a box of pocky and started eating some

Since there was 36 in a pack she wouldn't finish them on the spot

Ran was getting dressed and Moca raised her eyes to glance at Ran while she was dressing

Ran noticed

"Moca! Do you want me to get mad!?"

"You're sure cute when you're mad~ but not when you're mad at me~ TwT"

After Ran was done dressing up she was just reading a rock magazine on the bed while Moca was eating her pockies

she was staring at Ran and thinking

'Hmm, I bet she'd be a good kisser~ since she's a vocalist she can also hold her breath longer~ i think...i really wanna kiss her~'

Then

She remembered 

The pocky challenge 

And decided she wanted to try it

So she picked a pocky from the box

Put a piece of it in her mouth and then knocked off Ran's book and put the other piece in her mouth

Ran made some stutter noises

But

She eventually gave in and started to bite the other half of the pocky

Moca was impatient 

She was finally getting close to Ran

At some point

They both stopped

They were just a couple of inches from each other's face

Ran was hella embarrassed and flustered 

And Moca

Moca was wondering if they should kiss or not

Then Moca did a sign with her head as if to ask 'should I bit?'

And Ran nodded 

So Moca bit the other half of the pocky and finally

They were kissing

Their lips were now connected 

They both liked it

Moca was trying to get her tongue into Ran's mouth 

Ran pulled away tho

She was really frustrated and more red than Tomoe's hair

then Moca spoke 

"Yap, I was right, you're a wonderful kisser~ you also taste nicely and your lips are really soft~ I bet you taste nice in other places too~ if ya know what I mean~ 7w7"

Ran thrown a pillow on Moca's face

"Please stop talking non sense all the time!"

"You're such a meanie~ Moca chan was just having fun~ thanks for the kiss tho~ ;3"


	4. 「Cuts and Regrets」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SELF HARM AND DEPRESSION!!!
> 
> Ran is not ok
> 
> And this chapter is pure depression

Ran's POV

「just one time won't hurt...right?」

And then i pressed the blade into my skin

It hurt. A lot.

But...i liked it.

So i did more of them.

and more.

At some point, I could count up to 10 cuts.

Blood everywhere.

「I hope the others never find out i've been doing this to myself...especially Moca...」

Good thing i bought band-aids yesterday

i knew i was gonna do this

i've been thinking about it a lot lately and today i finally did

I put the band-aids on all of the cuts

then i put the box cutter back in my drawer

「Hope this doesn't cause anything serious...」

Luckily it's winter so i won't have to worry at school, our uniforms are long sleeved

I just have to make sure no one sees the band-aids and i should be fine

The next day

After school

Moca asked if i could stay at her place today

I agreed. I don't wanna stay at home with dad anyway.

Once we where in her room she closed her bedroom door and spoke

"Show me your cuts~"

"W-What?" 

"You really thought i wouldn't notice Ran~?"

"What betrayed me...?

"I saw one of the band-aids~"

"Ugh,fine!"

I rolled up my uniform sleeve

Blood rolling from underneath the band-aids

"Ran~..."

"I'm Sorry Moca..."

"Why~?..."

"I want to die! I'm so done with everything! I thought this would work and-"

I burst into tears

I couldn't speak anymore

"Look~...i'm...not mad at you but...please don't do it anymore~..."

I fell into Moca's arms and was welcomed by a warm embrace

We fell on the bed together

"Ran~ it's ok~ i just wanna say that i love you so much~ please hold on~ tell me what i can do for you and i will do it~ i wanna make you happy~ i hate seeing you suffer like this~"

"Thanks...Moca"

Moca was petting my head while letting me cry on her

"Sorry i'm crying on you..."

"Nah,it's just water,it's fine~ you must be tired tho~ you can sleep if you want~ you need to rest~"

"Thanks...you're the best girlfriend ever Moca...i love you so much" i gently kissed her on the lips and then fell asleep

Moca's POV 

「tomorrow i will call some hospital and get an appointment for Ran, i can't lose her, i hope i will be able to help her...she always worries me so much but i sure love her a lot, that's why i need to help her」


	5. 「You are just a fool to keep pretending that you love me」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Fool" by cavetown
> 
> Moca thinks Ran doesn't love her back, kinda depressing, slight angst but nothing serious like the last chapter
> 
> Good luck~ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((little oneshot/vent I wrote at 6 am while pulling an all nighter and not sleeping from 2 days so idk if what I wrote is good quality so pls no hate lol *so it's basically just a oneshot wrote by a sleep deprived person as I like to say lol))
> 
> ((I don't pull all nighters anymore, sleeping is boppin'! I wrote that back in July))

They were on the roof top when this happend

Ran and Moca were watching the sunset 

But at some point...

"Ran~"

"Yeah, Moca?"

"I...i think i love you~"

And she kissed her

Ran pulled away

Moca ran to the exit

Ran heard her mutter something along the lines of

"Ran doesn't love me..."

((This part kinda sucks but later it sucks less))

A week later that day 

Ran got to Moca's house since Moca started skipping work,school,practice or anything that involved seeing Ran, she was really worried

As she stepped into the house she heard music coming from Moca's room so she went up stairs and heard 

"I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great"

"You are just a fool to keep pretending that you love me"

"I don't know,where i'm supposed to go~"

So she headed closer to the door and kept listening

"Call me on the phone at 3,I talk to you while half asleep"

"Complaining 'bout your mother so I take you to the cemetery"

"Rant to me,I like the sound"

"I like your voice..."

"I like your mouth..."

((Song : "Fool" by Cavetown))

Then the melody stopped and all she could hear was Moca crying

So she decided to slowly open the door

As soon as she opened she found Moca crying in her pillow 

And unfortunately for her Moca heard the door open 

"Ran~?...."

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Look Moca, i'm sorry-"

"Go away"

"Moca! I'm not leaving you here crying alone!"

And at that moment Ran realized she was also crying

"I love you Moca! I really do..." Ran said while red from crying and embarrassment 

"You...love me...?"

"Yes,yes I do"

"Pls,say it again,I wanna hear it again"

So Ran leaned closer to Moca's ear and whispered

"I love you, Moca Aoba"

So Moca kissed her again  
this time Ran didn't pull away

she deepened the kiss

(( yes, it still boppin' sucks lol, i used to feel lovesick back in July and used this as a vent-))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~ ☆ ;3


End file.
